


Pot-luck

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Slice of Life, Star Wars modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux learns the true meaning of "the middle of nowhere" as well as more about Ben's family. Ben makes progress in getting Hux to open up to him.





	Pot-luck

**Author's Note:**

> There is an allusion to spousal abuse, as well as an explanation of Ben Kenobi's death. Not actually depicted, just discussed.

Hux left his camry in what he affectionately referred to as "the used car lot" in front of Ben's trailer. He started towards the house but soon slowed so he could hear over his feet crouching through the gravel. A country song floated from around back, punctuated by the familiar sound of a table saw. It was a song Hux had found that he liked; something about a hound dog and a prison break.

Hux made his way between the trailer and the garage and found Ben comparing cut boards, standing over the saw and surrounded by construction chaos. Hux took a moment to admire the way Ben's tshirt stretched over his shoulders. His eyes slid down his back to where his coveralls hung down by his waist. The nights were still cold, but the days had been exceptionally warm for the end of February. 

"Hey there." Hux called out before Ben could catch him staring. Ben turned and his face lit up--Hux felt his chest warm at the sight. "Hey there yourself! I wasn't expecting you 'till later." /Ah wadn't/ He had his ball cap on backwards and a pencil shoved under the band. 

Hux walked over and leaned in for a quick kiss. Ben chucked the boards and wrapped him in a bear hug. Hux nearly squeaked from being squeezed but he eagerly returned the open-mouthed kiss Ben gave him. Hux shuddered as Ben pulled away, dragging his tongue across the roof of his mouth as he went. "I'm glad you came over early." His smile made Hux's heart skip a beat, but he couldn't stop from glancing around as Ben released him.

Ben ran a hand over his shoulder. "We got complete privacy out here." He gestured up the road, "Mr Johnson wouldn't be able to see unless he was closer'n two feet." He waved the opposite direction, "and Finn hadn't been home all week."

Hux sighed. "You know it's not . . . " but Ben interrupted him with another kiss. "I know. And it better be private," he released Hux and reached for his boards again. "I come back here to pee when I'm working in the garage."

Hux raised his eyebrows and was getting a remark ready when Ben's phone rang. It was laying on a stack of lumber nearby, Ben leaned over it to see who was calling. "Better answer that one," he mumbled as he picked it up. "Hi Mom."

Hux wandered a little as Ben talked, surveying the supplies and equipment Ben had spread out. Hux had no idea what he was building. He hadn't even known Ben had a project planned. 

Ben interrupted his musings, "Hux. Mom says there's gonna be a cookout tomorrow, over by Daddy's home place. You wanna go?" Hux shrugged. "If you want to go I have nothing else planned." Ben winked at him and spoke back into the phone. "Sure. I'll pick up some chicken from Squeaky's. Uh huh. Ok, bye." He locked the phone and shoved it in the pocket of his coveralls. 

Hux worked his way back over. "Who is having a cookout?" Ben reached for him and stuck his nose behind his ear. "One of Granddaddy Solo's nephews. They live about half a mile from Daddy's land. I could take you up on the mountain to see the family plot." His voice was muffled and his breath hot on Hux's ear and neck. 

Hux felt like he could have been paying more attention, but it was difficult. He caught his breath. "You know you're a bit sweaty right now . . ." Although that didn't stop him from finding the spot Ben liked on the back of his arms. He pulled away, his eyes dark, "oh yeah? Why don't you take me inside and we can get cleaned up?"

Hux grinned, "I've already had my shower this morning."

Ben pulled him tight against him, one hand on his back and one on his ass. He kissed him until they were both panting. "S'alright. I can get you dirty again." /ah kin gitcha durty agin/

*** **

Sunday they left Ben's and drove for an amicable while in silence; each lost in their own thoughts and, Hux at least, the scenery. The mountain was to their right as they drove South. To the left were open fields boxed in by outcroppings of steep hills that weren't quite extensions of the mountain. They were covered in bare trees. 

They approached a small building on the side of the road, Hux read the sign in the small pull-off that seemed to serve as a parking lot. "Pentecostal?"

Ben didn't even glance over. "Yeah, those are the snake handlers. Well, not that one. But there's a Pentecostal church out in the sticks that does the whole kit and caboodle: snake handling, speaking in tongues. I hear it's a pretty intense service." He didn't glance over but still laughed when Hux cut him a look. "No, you're not in the sticks. You ain't never been to the real sticks." Then he did look over, to give Hux a lingering up-and-down. "I can take you to the sticks."

He grinned when Hux huffed and turned to look back out his window. But he knew he was smiling. "Actually," Ben continued, "I Am taking you to the sticks. We're going two mountains over to the middle of absolute nowhere." Looking at Hux he added, "otherwise known as the ass-crack of nowhere." He took an unexpected left-hand turn. "We gotta make a stop first."

"Oh, yes." Hux thought back to their conversation from the day before. "We have to pick up something to bring. It's a pot-luck, right?" Hux looked around, they really were in the middle of nowhere. Fields and trees with an occasional glimpse of river as far as the eye could see. Every couple of miles there was a road sign with names like 'Been Done There Road' and 'Dale Earnhardt Lane'. "Didn't you say you were bringing chicken? Is there really a restaurant out here somewhere?"

Ben was quiet for a moment. "Well, not exactly. Squeaky's is a gas station."

Hux blinked, thinking he had misheard. "But I thought Squeaky's was where you were picking up the chicken? Is it attached to a restaurant?"

Ben licked his lips. "Nooo. You get the chicken in the gas station."

Hux made a scandalized sound. "You're not bringing chicken from a gas station to your family cookout, surely Ben!"

Ben finally laughed outloud. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing. Squeaky's chicken is known as being some of the best in the state. We're not talking about endive and calamari, Hux. It's fried chicken. You used to could buy it from someone's Granny under a tent on the side of the road. It's tradition."

Hux sat back, mollified but not convinced. Ben glanced over at him and chuckled, "you'll see."

*** **

They drove over two windy mountain roads, then several turns later the state road gave way to gravel. It was also windy, plus treacherous, washed out into gullies on the edges and often washboard rough on the hills. They were truly back in the mountains. There hadn't been as much as an abandoned structure in over two miles. Hux wouldn't admit it out loud yet, but the smell of the fried chicken sitting on the console was absolutely killing him. It smelled delicious. 

The road flattened but was still gravel. They passed a few mailboxes at the opening of long dirt drives. Finally there was a dilapidated clapboard house, then a rundown single-wide. Ben slowed the car before a tiny off-white house sitting in front of a narrow field disappearing up into the mountain. 

"That's Daddy's place. Granddaddy built that house himself. Some years we put a garden in the field, and the family plot is up on the mountain."

Hux craned his neck to see better. "Are we going up there?"

Ben eased off the brake. "I thought after the cookout, if you want. Then we can take our time."

It wasn't hard to guess where the party was. Vehicles lined the road, a few with off-road tires that were parked on the steep incline where the mountain sloped down to the road. Ben pulled into the yard where people had parked in three orderly rows. 

He pulled his little car into an opening between a jacked-up jeep with no doors and a truck someone had hand-painted with camouflage leaves. As Hux got out it sounded like they were competing over whose sound system was louder. To his ear at least, the country music was winning over the rap. 

A woman's voice cut through the noise and Hux looked over to see an older woman leaning over the porch railing. "Ya'll cut that racket out, right now!" /raht/. The music lowered to a more tolerable level and she added with a wave as Ben was pulling the box of chicken out of the car, "Hiya Ben!"

Ben waved and went around to the driver's side of the truck. Hux joined him as the driver leaned out of his window to shake his hand. "Hux," Ben motioned to him as he reached them. "This is Bobby Hughes. He's my cousin on Daddy's side."

Bobby grinned and reached out again to shake Hux's hands. "Hi Hux" /hah/. "I think we're all on your Daddy's side here today. Don't imagine none of your Mamma's people make it this far over the mountain."

Ben gestured over his shoulder. "Well, Mamma's here. But yeah." He looked at Hux. "Just assume I mean Daddy's people unless I specify." He winked and directed Hux towards the house. They walked passed a car with a bumper sticker that read "paddle faster, I hear banjos". 

The house was small, but there was a full covered front porch with a swing, and a large open deck had been added off one side of the house. There was a crowd of people in chairs on the deck, and a few standing by the smoking grill. Out in the yard a crowd huddled around a red picnic table. Ben walked towards the table with Hux in tow. There was a cloud of smoke surrounding the table.

As they got closer an older woman separated herself from the table, cigarette in hand. "Ben! How ya doing Baby!" Ben had to lean down almost as much as he did to hug his mother. "Hi Aunt Debbie." She turned her eyes to Hux. "Is this your new friend, Baby? What a handsome fella." She smiled and held her free hand out to Hux. He took it carefully. He had no idea how old she was. Her skin was paper thin and her voice implied she had smoked three packs a day for many, many years. But she had a full head of very black hair; the biggest Hux had seen in a while. "I'm Hux."

"I'm Ben's great aunt Debbie--his Granddaddy's youngest sister. His Daddy used to think he could boss me around 'cos I'm only ten years older'n him." She winked a heavily shadowed eye at Hux and took a long drag off her cigarette. "But I fixed Han good."

Ben made some general introductions around the table, then they started for the house. Hux spotted Leia on the deck, but didn't see Han yet. 

They stepped up on the porch, Ben greeted a couple on the swing. There were two rocking chairs inhabited by teenagers lost on their phones. Hux assumed they were playing a game as he knew for a fact they were several miles away from having any kind of cell service. 

They followed the porch around to the patio, Ben acknowledging his name being called out. He worked his way over to his mother where Leia stood up and gave them both a hug. 

"Hello boys. Your Daddy's inside with Lahl and Betty Jean. You better go say hi to them first. Take the chicken in with you. Betty Jean will know where she wants it."

'Lahl'?

They stepped through the door at the deck directly into a small square kitchen. From what Hux could gather it was roughly a quarter of the whole house. There couldn't have been more than four rooms, total. He started to wonder if there was indoor plumbing. 

There were quite a few people but another older woman came forward to meet them. "Ben!" She reached for him and he gave out another hug. 

"Betty Jean, this is Hux." She smiled at him and shook his hand. Then she called over her shoulder. "Lahl, Ben's here!"

A man with a full head of completely white hair came through and they repeated the introductions. Hux wondered what kind of a name 'Lahl' was, then was further confused when the next person he met was an ancient lady named 'Murray'.

Ben handed off the fried chicken. Betty Jean squinted at the box and asked "is it from Squeaky's?" When Ben answered in the affirmative she reached up and patted his cheek. "Good boy" and disappeared back outside with it. Ben gave Hux a smug look. 

Her husband motioned over his shoulder. "Your Daddy's in the sitting room". They made their way through and sure enough there was Han, beer in hand. He and a group of other men were intently watching the TV. Ben pointed, "first Nascar race of the season."

He tapped Han on the shoulder and got a brief "hey there kid" before someone yelled at the TV and they lost him again. Ben tipped his head back towards the kitchen. "Unless you're a huge Nascar fan we can head back out." Hux stepped towards the door, "after you."

Finally the food was ready, everyone helped finish carrying it out, and everyone was gathered up around the deck. Betty Jean called into the kitchen, "Lahl! We're ready." He came out looking around. "Welcome everyone, thanks for making time to come out on such short notice. It's been a cold Winter, so we thought we would enjoy the break while it lasts." He motioned to a man sitting next to the door, "Mike, would you say the blessing for us?"

Mike stood and all the men removed their hats. Hux lowered his head respectfully as everyone else did. He wasn't terribly religious, but agreed it never hurt to be thankful in general. 

After the blessing everyone lined up at the table to get their food. Ben passed Leia, "Mom, want me to fix you a plate?" Leia waved him off. "No thank you, dear." Ben glanced at Hux, "make sure you try the chicken. There won't be any left over." If Hux was still skeptical he was convinced by the half empty container when he reached it. He made certain a piece landed on his plate. 

There were a few side conversations, but for the most part everyone participated in the general talk. Hux and Ben had finished eating and were taking their plates to the trash--Leia had allowed Ben to take her empty plate--before Hux got to ask him a quiet question. "What sort of a name is Lahl?"

Ben looked confused for a moment, then he grinned. "Ly-al" he enunciated. "His name is Lyle." Hux laughed disbelievingly. "Lyle? That makes so much more sense." Something else occurred to him. "What about Murray?"

Ben laughed outloud at that. "Mary." He motioned back towards his mother. "Mom has mostly straightened out Dad's pronunciations. But she can't do much about names. Be prepared for some strange looks if you call them Lyle and Mary."

The dinner was starting to break up so Hux and Ben helped his elderly relatives. Once the food was put away they broke down the tables and carried them where directed by Betty Jean. Out in the yard there was the revving of loud engines and a glass pack muffler. There was some loud laughter and a few "yee-haws" punctuated by the occasional hog call. After a long, drawn out squealing of tires Hux glanced at Lyle. He smiled and shook his head. "They ain't hurtin' nothin'".

Ben barked out a laugh. "'Cept the rubber on their tires." /tars/. A few hours with his backwoods relatives had brought out Ben's accent full-force. Lyle waggled a finger at him. "That was you, not too long ago." Ben raised his eyebrows, "yeah, and I learned real quick I had other things to spend my paycheck on than a thousand dollars worth'a tires every six months." Hux almost choked. Ben nodded. "They's big tires."

More hugs and handshakes were handed around and they were in Ben's little car, heading back up the road. "So," said Ben, "how was the chicken?" Hux pursed his lips, stubborn. Especially as a smile played over Ben's lips. After a moment he had to confess. "Fine, you were right." Ben broke into a wide grin. "I have to admit that is very good fried chicken. Let's remember, however. I have very limited experience."

"Uh-huh. I'm glad you liked it, anyway." He slowed the car in front of his father's land. "You up to a little sight-seeing?"

Hux patted his full stomach. "I'm not sure going to a cemetery counts as sight-seeing, but I definitely could use the walk." Ben pulled into the drive and around to the front of the house. He put it in park and killed the engine. Looking at Hux he smiled. 

They made their way around the house and started up through the field. Near the top Hux realized there was a narrow track cut into hill as it climbed further. The mountainside fell away at the edge of the road. He looked back down the field. "The graveyard is up here?" Been nodded. "Yeah." Hux looked up the track. "How do you . . . A hearse can make it through here?" Ben nodded again. "Yeah, usually they let one of us drive it up. Since we're familiar. I drove Grandma Padme."

That felt more meaningful than it sounded. Hux squeezed his shoulder and they continued on. 

"Everyone seemed to like you."

"Yes, they were all very welcoming." There was a short expectant pause. Ben kept quiet and waited. "Do you think they know . . ."

Ben took Hux's hand as they walked. His thumb caressed over his. "They will wonder. I've brought men and women to family gatherings, and you know people had their opinions. Even when they really were just friends."

Hux gave him a sly grin. "Women?"

Ben curled his fingers. "Do you really want to know?" He asked sincerely. Hux nodded. "Actually yes. Knowing what kind of relationships you had before, and what you took away from them can tell me a lot about what you're looking for now. I genuinely want to know."

Ben pulled Hux closer as they walked. "Me talking about being with someone else; that won't bother you?"

Hux pulled them to a stop and wrapped his arms around Ben's neck. "Are you with any of them now?"

Ben wrapped his hands around his waist and his answer was immediate. "No. 'Course not."

Hux kissed him gently then pulled back to catch his eye. "Then what would bother me about it?"

Ben blinked. "You've got some singular notions. Never met anyone quite like you."

Hux smiled. "Of course you haven't."

Ben gave a distracted smile at his remark, then turned and nodded up the hill. "There's the plot." He took Hux's hand again and Hux could see the gravestones at the top of the hill, surrounded by the forest. 

They sat on a rough-hewn bench and surveyed the ten or so stones. Some were old enough the engraving was hard to read. Others looked much more modern. "The whole family isn't buried here?"

Ben shook his head. "Naw. There were 12 kids in Granddaddy's family, but mostly girls. They're probably buried with their husband's families or at their own churches."

Hux read the names. "But this wasn't originally your grandfather's land--these go pretty far back."

Ben gestured over the hill. "The actual Solo homeplace is over the hill. We don't own any of that any more. This was Granddaddy's piece and he somehow managed to keep aholt of it. Most of the houses along the road here are still in the family, although the names have changed."

A name caught Hux's eye, he pointed to a gravestone that was almost separate from the rest. "Who is Ben Kenobi? Someone you were named after?"

Ben leaned his forearms on his knees. Hux rubbed a hand over his back and shifted his leg against his. "Ben was actually a friend of Mom's family. Grandaddy and him were like brothers growing up. After my grandparents got married Grandaddy started drinking. Ben fought with him about it because he knew how it made him treat Grandma. They had a big falling out around the time Mamma and Luke were born. Ben disappeared for a while up into the mountains; became some kind of hermit." He shifted back up, putting an arm around Hux's shoulders and pulling him closer. "The way I understand it, about the time my parents got married Ben came back. Ben confronted Grandaddy and they had another big fight. I think he was convinced Ben wanted Grandma. Anyhow, Grandaddy hit Ben, he went down and never got back up."

Hux looked at him sharply. "He killed him?"

Ben looked rueful. "Yeah. I don't think he truly meant to, but he did. Ben didn't have no family so Daddy offered to bury him here. Uncle Luke helped Grandaddy quit drinking, and I think he even brought him up here once to try and settle himself with Ben."

Hux took a deep breath. "Wow, that's quite a story. How did your grandfather feel about them naming you Ben?"

Ben made a face. "I'm not sure, but thinking back on some things he said when I was a kid? I think he felt having to call me that was part of his penance. Pretty sure it's why Daddy calls me 'kid', so he wasn't always saying my name in front of Anakin."

Hux whistled. "Wow." He repeated. He kissed Ben's cheek. "Sorry, I think that's all I can muster right now." He stroked Ben's face when he turned it to him. They sat quietly for a moment. 

Hux brushed some hair over Ben's ear. "This is all so strange to me. All this family, all this history. I don't really feel like I ever had a family. My father is a stranger, somewhere I have an uncle and cousin I've never met. One cousin." He huffed a laugh. "If your parents only have one brother between them, how do you have so many cousins and aunts and uncles?"

Ben smiled and pressed Hux's hand to his cheek. "Those are great-aunts and uncles, and second and third cousins. I don't have any first cousins; we just abbreviate." He responded as Hux leaned over to kiss him. "I saw your face when you looked at all the pictures on Mom's wall. Like it seemed so unreal. Unimaginable."

Hux nodded, his forehead pressed to Ben's. "It is. No family, no real friends. No close ones, anyway. Nothing to tie me down anywhere." He felt Ben's hands tighten. "No anchor."

Ben's breath tickled his lip. "There's lots of types of family. The ones you're born to, the ones you choose. The ones that choose you. It's not always pretty. It's messy and chaotic and sometimes I think we live so far apart from each other because it's the only way to deal with it." He pulled away, just a little. His eyes took in Hux's face, watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips. "But it can be nice. Wonderful sometimes. It's here, if you want to be a part of it."

Ben carefully watched Hux's reaction, the way he sat up just a little, eyes widening when he realized what Ben was really saying. He hesitated, then said "I don't know how to start."

"You don't have to take on the whole family to begin with." Ben touched his face. "Why don't you just start with me?" Hux couldn't quite catch his breath, but he managed to nod. 

Ben leaned forward and kissed him. He started out gently, brushing his lips over his, pulling the hem of his shirt under his fingers. After a few moments they pressed closer, lips parting against each other. Ben tightened his arm over Hux's shoulder and Hux slid his hand from his cheek into his hair. He pulled the dark locks between his fingers. 

Soon enough Hux was letting Ben's tongue into his mouth, stroking it with own, moaning as Ben explored. Ben worked his hand under Hux's shirt, sliding it over his bare skin. It felt like there was a trail of heat in the wake of his touch. Hux tried to shift closer in the awkward position and they both froze as the bench creaked in protest. 

The pulled apart just slightly and both gave a breathless laugh at their predicament. Ben slowly released him and Hux went reluctantly. He wiped his mouth with his hand and sighed. "Perhaps we should head back?" Ben swallowed noisily and nodded. "Yeah." His voice was deep and rough. He stood and held a hand out to Hux. "Let's go."

Hux took his hand and with strong tug found himself back against Ben. He grinned and wrapped Hux in his arms, picking the kiss back up from where they were interrupted. Hux fell back into it, pushing his arms under Ben's so he could run his hands over his back. He pressed his fingers into the muscles through his tshirt. Ben wriggled against him and pulled out of the kiss. "Ah, that feels really good. I should let you give me a massage."

Hux laughed and nuzzled his nose into his cheek. "Let me?"

Ben kissed him again. "Yeah." He shifted against Hux again, with more purpose this time. Hux gasped and pulled as far away as Ben's arms would let him go. "Don't do that unless you're planning on following through."

Ben's eyes were intense on his. He followed Hux and pushed back into him. "Oh, I'm gonna follow through." Hux caught his breath. "Not here!" Ben kissed him and he momentarily forgot everything else. His brain had to catch back up with the conversation when Ben answered "why not here?"

"We happen to be standing in your family's cemetery!"

Ben shrugged. "So? I don't think they care." He laughed. "I wouldn't have pegged you for someone that believes in ghosts." He smirked and leaned in. "It wouldn't be nothing none of them hadn't seem before."

Hux disentangled himself from Ben. "I do not believe in ghosts. It just seems disrespectful."

Ben held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll stop." He gave one last glance towards the gravestones. Then he reached for Hux's hand. "Let's go." He smiled disarmingly at Hux who pulled a face, then took his hand again. They started back down the rough road.

They got almost back to the top of the field, which would have been in view of the road, when Ben tugged Hux off the track. He put his own back to a tree and pulled Hux into him. "How about here?"

Hux glanced back up the hill, then pushed his fingers into Ben's hair, fingertips against his scalp. "Hold on," murmured Ben. "Maybe we should just go home and I can go ahead and let you give me that massage."

Hux's fingers tightened in his hair, but Ben seemed to enjoy that a little too much. "No, you told me you were going to follow through." Ben smiled wickedly and slid his hands down Hux's back to his ass. He gripped tightly and pulled Hux flush against him. Hux moaned as Ben's true intentions were quite clear. "What are you planning on doing with that?" He ground against Ben. 

Ben grazed his lips over Hux's throat, his breath and his goatee tickling. Then he licked the skin there, drawing a moan from Hux. "Not a damn thing." He reached to undo Hux's pants, pushing his hand down his underwear as soon as there was room. 

Hux let out a gasp as Ben's hand wrapped around him, gripping and stroking and making him fully hard. He leaned his head heavily on Ben's shoulder, rocking his hips into that grasp, hands clinging to Ben's arms. Ben moved his hand slowly, deliberately, using all the ways he had learned Hux liked. He breathed in his ear, not speaking but showing Hux just how he had meant what he had said. 

Ben's hand sped up, just a little. Just enough to make Hux's muscles tense, that wonderful feeling start to build; those first tentative moments leading to orgasm. He lifted his head, pushed his face into Ben's neck, feeling his pulse pounding there. He realized Ben's chest was rising and falling almost as rapidly as his own. 

His world was beginning to narrow down to just how Ben's hand was making him feel, just how loud his own breathing was, the moans he couldn't keep in. While he still could he pushed his mouth over Ben's, a sloppy, mindless kiss but filled with his need. 

He was vaguely aware that Ben had pulled his face away, was using his free hand to pull him out of his clothes, pushing his shirt up out of the way. At that moment he didn't care what he got come on, he was so far gone all he knew was the rushing in his ears and the exquisite waves that were starting to rush over his body. He heard himself cry out, could hear Ben mumbling something into his hair, then everything was static. Sound, Ben, his own body was all lost in the pleasure. 

Ben was breathing raggedly into his ear, hand gripping the bottom of his shirt over his stomach. He shivered as Ben gave a long pull with his hand, freeing him from his grasp. He watched through half-closed eyes as Ben, keeping his eyes locked on him, brought his hand to his mouth and started to lick it clean. 

"Holy shit. Ben." Hux gasped, watching each finger disappear into his mouth, his tongue darting out against the back of his hand. He shuddered and loosened his fingers from Ben's arm. He kept watching Ben's face as he reached between them. Ben gave a low moan and closed his eyes, slumping back against the tree. 

Partly because he wanted to, and partly because his knees were still weak, Hux knelt on the ground in front of Ben. He took his time unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, allowing his hands to graze freely over Ben's cock bulging through his clothes. He pulled his pants down his thighs, then his underwear, again taking his time.

Ben was starting to shiver, his need as plain on his face as it was in the hard cock Hux had just inches from his face. He slid an open hand over it, not gripping, giving very little relief. Ben let out a strangled sound. Hux looked up and he was looking back at him, his eyes completely black in the shade of the forest. 

Finally, Hux took ahold of his cock, stroking it gently, shifting his grip until he was holding him by the base. Ben watched, his mouth open, anticipating. Hux made him wait just a little longer, then took him in his mouth. Not all the way, but partway to meeting his hand. 

Ben let out a loud moan, his head falling back. Hux looked up from his cock, he looked so decadent: mouth open, eyes squeezed shut, both arms over his head, reaching back to hold onto the tree, stretching his whole heaving torso beautifully. Hux closed his eyes and took him further in, just to hear more from Ben's mouth. He was not disappointed. 

Slowly he moved his tongue as he slid his mouth up and down Ben's shaft, gripping harder with his hand and giving slow, short pumps. Ben's hips shifted as the muscles in his abdomen tightened, his whole body like a cord pulled taut. He was shaking harder, Hux knew he was right on the edge. He pulled almost all the way off, and waited a moment. A long whine was pulled from Ben's mouth, his ability to speak, or even think beyond his need to come was long passed. 

Finally Hux tightened his hand again and pushed himself as far down over Ben's cock as he could, letting him into his throat. He raised and lowered his head a few more times before Ben was crying out, his hips jerking as he came in Hux's mouth. 

Hux rolled his softening cock over his tongue a few times, then let it slip from his mouth. He met Ben's hazy eyes as he stood, Ben reaching to pull him close again. They leaned against each other for a long time, well passed when they had both come down and had caught their breath. 

*** **

Driving back it was a long time before they saw another vehicle. Ben lifted one hand off the steering wheel when a truck passed them going the opposite direction. "Who was that?" Hux asked. 

Ben shrugged. "Duh'no."

A mile later he waved to an old VW bug. "Who was that?" Hux asked again.

Ben shrugged again. Then he smiled that little half grin of his. "I have no idea. Contrary to popular belief I don't actually know everyone in the county."

"Then why are you waving at them?"

"Just being friendly. It's not like the road is busy right now. Besides, God forbid I pass one of my relatives and not wave. I would never hear the end of it at the next family get-together."

"Ah, yes." Agreed Hux, thinking about where they had spent the early afternoon. "Good plan."


End file.
